Deactivation of Kml
Kml got his account disabled in January 23, 2020. The account was disabled by Discord for 'posting images of gore, animal cruelty, and/or content intended to shock others.' His account was later reactivated on January 27, 2020, after Discord accepted his appeal. Timeline January 23, 2020 At 3:38 PM PST, Kml arrived at his home, only to find out that his Discord account had been disabled. His account was disabled at 12:51 PM PST and at the same time Discord threatened to delete the KMLX 2 server if 'NSFW content' wasn't properly labeled and if the reported gore content wasn't deleted. During the first hour of the incident, Kml and synd speculated that Higgs mapper spamreported Kml for racist jokes, although Kml later noted out that he was disabled for 'posting images of gore/animal cruelty'. Kml later sent an appeal to Discord. At around 5:19 PM PST, Kml found out that Discord had also sent a mail to the email belonging to the alt that owns the KMLX server, claiming that the KMLX server had been reported for the same reason (posting images of gore/animal cruelty). 3 channels (#nsfw, #idiotland, and #concentration-camp) were deleted and various people were kicked from the server. Eventually, Kml speculated that RaulPellegrinVEVO reported his account after Kml started spamming gore in the #idiotland channel, where Raul's alt was moved to after he joined the server. January 24, 2020 By this point, Kml had basically fully adjusted to his new account, and it was taken as fact that RaulPellegrinVEVO had gotten his account disabled. Discord still hadn't replied to Kml's appeal. January 25, 2020 The original message on the 23rd stated that the server would be deleted in 48 hours if Kml didn't meet Discord's demands, so the KMLX server prepared for it. Members waited for 12:51 PM PST, when the email was sent. Discord didn't delete the KMLX server, making Kml believe the server was safe. January 26, 2020 By this time, Discord still hadn't replied to Kml's account. January 27, 2020 At 5:40 PM EST, Kml had discovered that his Discord account was activated once again, prompting him to log in again and continue to use his first account as usual. Discord had accepted Kml's appeal, so they gave him his account back. Post January 27 While it was widely accepted that Raul had gotten Kml's account disabled, after Kml confronted Raul about it in his server, Raul claimed that he didn't disable his account and has said it multiple times, making the chance of the Raul Theory being possible lower. It's not fully known who got the account disabled. Additionally, Kml and Raul had entered on a truce, which made Kml think that Raul wasn't actually the person who disabled his account. Theories Raul Theory The most frequent theory is that Raul reported Kml after Raul joined KMLX with an alt, causing Kml to move him into a different channel and to start spamming gore images. This theory was formerly supported but it isn't too credible as of now. Higgs Theory The original theory around the deactivation surrounded Higgs mapper, whom spam reported Kml's account for making racist jokes. However, this was quickly dismissed when it was confirmed that Kml was disabled due to messages in the KMLX server. Freezepond Theory Just like how synd's account was disabled for calling Freezepond a pedophile, Kml's could have too, but the theory isn't accepted due to how it happened due to something in the server, although it could've been possible if Freezepond does have close links to Discord as he is believed to, as it's known that many people who hold close links to Discord staff are capable of getting people banned without any proof. Trivia * Kml's deactivation was on his birthday. * The list of people who were suspected of reporting him were: Higgs mapper, RaulPellegrinVEVO, IllyaAxius, and Freezepond. Category:Events Category:Kml Category:KMLX